1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch in which different portions of an operating button are pushed to enter different switching inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,395,134; 4,408,103; and 4,428,649 disclose switches having switching terminals at positions under a single operating button and providing different switching inputs by different directions and positions of push.
In such switches, since the directions and positions of push are changed about a lower operational center of the button, an operating shaft for entering switching inputs mounted to or under the button is moved longitudinally, transversely and vertically and it is difficult that the switch has a waterproof arrangement. If the switch positively has the waterproof arrangement, this arrangement must be complicated.